The brother's of Light and Darkness Remastered
by Backstabber789
Summary: After the release of the latest episode, I wrote my own twist on how the world started with the two brothers. They were Gods indeed, but there were Gods above them. Up in Yggdrasill, join Odin and how he created the new world. And what the first human was like.


Author's Note: So yeah I am back? This is an inspiration after the 3rd episode came out so spoilers for any of Y'all. Should I make a full story? Or is Norse Gods too complicated? Let me know! Please just write something besides it sucks or else I will just delete it. Let's go!

* * *

The god of light and darkness. Two brothers. How did their origin come to be? After all, something can't be made from anything. No, in this story someone decided to make the two brothers and send them to earth. Someone that was above the gods. This is the story of the Aesir, and how Odin made the two gods from Yggdrasil. This is the story of a man who was given choice. And this is how humanity started. Yes, the story of Xander Yggdrasil.

Chapter Zero: Humanity

Yggdrasil was known as the world tree consisting of nine heavenly worlds. Each of them with their own properties, people, and creatures. One simply couldn't live without the other. Or at least, that's what the nine gods and the fate weavers had said. The world tree and the legendary bridge is known as Bi-frost connected all of these worlds and so many others together. There were many paths to choose from and there was one path that had the God Odin curious.

As he sat on his throne with his all seeing eye, he saw a world that was wasted potential. A world that he could easily conquer and rule over its creatures in an instant. But, something had been gnawing at him. A fortune teller, known as Freyja from the Vanir clan had told him he shouldn't step near that new world if he wanted to bring misfortune onto both Aesir and Vanir clans. While he would be doubtful, he knew that Freyja had agreed to the truce and had knowledge even he didn't have.

So Odin decided to do the next best thing.

"Summon Lightseeker and Darkness Destroyer. I must speak with the two brothers immediately." Odin spoke and made his declaration.

The two brothers sat and listened to their father. Their creator as he made his request. The two were given one year (That's about 1000 years earth time) to make the world in whatever image they wanted. After that, Odin would lay judgment onto the two brothers and decide what to do after.

Knowing the task, the brothers walked on the Bifrost Bridge and were sent to the new world as earth. They knew that it was once in a lifetime chance, and they couldn't fail. So they walked the new earth deciding to take turns creating the world in whatever image they saw fit.

Lightseeker would create life, water, and other beings to satisfy the land during the day. While during the night, the Darkness Destroyer would burn everything that the older brother would do. The fights would happen every day and nothing seemed to be working. So the younger brother decided to make something that would follow his creed. He would call them Grimm.

The older brother knew that this couldn't go one. And so he went to his younger brother asking for a truce. Give themselves the choice to create something they both worked on. The ability to both contributes towards something that they could be proud of. Their last masterpiece. This being would be given the power to create and destroy. The power of free will, the power to choose its own destiny. This was the birth of the first human. They named him Xander Yggdrasil after their great tree.

The man woke as he stood around 6'3 with purple hair and an all-black outfit. He had a sword that was seethed on his left side and a longbow on his back. He wondered where he was, and the two brothers explained the man's mission to him. While it would seem crazy for anybody else, he knew that it was all true. And so he began his journey.

Xander's impact on the world was astonishing even towards Odin. He would lead in both creations and destruction throughout the world. He united the people under a signal banner and peace was held while Xander led the charge. The brothers thought they had pleased Odin with time to spare. So they decided to rest their beings on earth each with their respective pools of light and darkness. Eventually, Xander began to feel the imperfections of the brothers. Aging. Knowing that he couldn't last forever, the Guardian decided to take his powers and split them into four separate pieces. Returning them to the light god for safe keeping. He felt that this power could only be reserved for the holiest and worthy. The light god accepted and soon he passed. A memorial and statues were held, worshipping him and soon a new person would take his place. A man named Oz. The light and dark brothers both felt as if guardian's time was too soon. So they sent him to Odin in Asgard to assist him and show off to their father the wisest creation they had ever made after 500 earth years of service.

While Xander was on Asgard, he also explored the other realms of Yggdrasil spreading the idea of free will and choice. Learning all different types of spells, martial arts, crafting, etc. He had given his people knowledge and different strengths that just weren't possible by the gods. After 450 years of service towards all the realms, Xander returned to Asgard to check on the brothers. What he discovered shocked him as he looked through the Bifrost's telescope. He was looked to see that there were war and politics happening amongst his people. He saw all the magic and bloodshed and couldn't bear to see it. But, he wondered how this could have happened? He saw the source being a single woman leading the charge after her lover passing to death. A woman the gods had condemned. The women named Salem. Even with her, he still was wondering how on earth that much magic energy had spread to earth. Both brothers were only given a limited magic pool.

His conclusion leads him to the world tree, where he saw that it's holy water or source had been dripping down the Bi-frost towards earth. Humanity's will demanded more use of magic energy and the tree was stuck at its mercy giving what they had asked. Xander was infuriated at the idea and demanded to Odin he goes back to earth to clean up Humanity's mess. Odin agreed and opened the gateway to the Bifrost. However, it was now Odin who had to question his morals.

Obtaining knowledge but losing magic power, the people would be outraged to hear that their magic went to a different world. There would be chaos and wars over the remaining magic energy. So Odin went to the root of the tree, to ask what he should do.

Meanwhile, the two brothers looked upon humanity and how this could have happened. Thousands of people standing at their doorstep demanding for more. The greed and hunger for power driven by Salem's manipulation. That was when a rainbow light shined and Xander was summoned between the brothers and Humanity. He appeared just as the statue portrayed him and the people soon noticed his figure.

"That's impossible!"

"The Legendary Hero Xander!"

"I have only read stories about him!"

The people began to see what stood before them. And the woman known as Salem leading the charge had noticed her followers slowly losing hope.

"Brothers and sisters! I ask of you, why are you doing this? Are you doing this by choice? Or is someone manipulating you? If you surrender now, I will spare you!" Xander asked his people.

"Do not listen to him!" Salem declared back. "He is a tool for the gods! A useless being that has all the power in the world! He can't be trusted! He doesn't know our pain! Now we fight for ourselves and our freedom! Let's get the power we deserve!"

"A power that isn't wise to obtain! If you control life and death, then what is life? What are we? What is humanity?" Xander hoped that he could get through, but Grimm began to appear as well feeding off all negative emotions.

"They summon these creatures to stop us! Go now and don't look back!" Salem charged with everyone else.

The humans chanted and raised their swords and prepared their magic. Xander shed a tear before realizing the mistakes he had made. He had failed his masters. He had failed humanity. And so, he requested the only thing strong enough for his pain. He held his hand up stopping all around him and turned to the brothers.

"My sword please." He asked with no hesitation or doubt. The brother of light complied with his request and summoned the sword of Yggdrasil into his hands.

Forged by the dwarfs out of several stars and bathed in the World Tree's magic, this sword was known as the Destroyer of worlds. It was known as Humanity's destruction. The sword had 12 crystals all glowing throughout the sword. The red stone began to glow.

"An ash I know there stands, Yggdrasill is its name, a tall tree, showered with shining loam. From there come the dews that drop in the valleys. It stands forever green over Urðr's well. I release thy, in the name of Yggdrasill I ask to rid this world of its opposition and pray for forgiveness. I chant for fire! Burn this world to ashes! With your eternal flame! **Final Crimson Flame!** "

With one swing, the whole world felt the swords impact. Flames erupted from everyone surrounding him and all across the world. Even Salem with her eternal body skin peeled as the flame was burning. The only thing not burning was the gods and their sacred grounds with a Salem all charred but alive.

"Learn this Salem, you must learn the consquences of life and death. Not everything can last forever." Xander sighed as he began to feel the guilt of his actions.

The deed was done, humanity had been purged for the most part. So, the only thing left to do was return home. Before returning, the Lightseeker had sought out Oz, a human that he thought could become the next Xander. He gave Oz all four tools of knowledge, creation, choice, and destruction. That included Xander's sword. But, it couldn't be welded to its full extent unless Xander or a Yggdrasil being used it. He explained that both Lightseeker and Darkness Destroyer would return with Xander to pass judgment on the world once more to see if they are worthy. If not, then humanity would be no more. It was similar to what Odin had done and it only seemed fair.

Unfortunately, when Xander and the brothers returned Odin was displeased. He saw Xander has not a bringer of hope, but a destroyer. A false and worthless creation. The brothers tried to reason with his father, but he didn't want what had happened on earth to happen on Yggdrasil. While Odin was getting ready to destroy Xander, the brothers had come up with a plan. They threw their creation onto the bridge of Bi-Frost back to earth to help Oz and humanity with its mission. Odin noticed this and blew up the bridge midway as Xander was traveling on it. Now the only way to access earth was through the four relics that they had given Oz. And Xander would take a long detour. One that would lead him to an academy he didn't want to imagine. The Silvanus Academy many years after the events before had taken place.

* * *

Author's Note: That's all folks! Let me know if this is good or what to improve! Keep in mind, this is one day after the release so there might be some stuff I missed.


End file.
